The Babysitting Bella Day's
by HighlandRachel123
Summary: What happens when Edward is hunting? What does Bella do? She has to get watched by a member of the Cullen family! Alice! And what crazy plan does Alice have?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**

** PLEASE READ! I really hope you enjoy this, it's my first time writing a Twilight fanfiction about Bella and the Cullens! Ok so, some ideas I got from reading other fanfictions (but I have tweaked them) and from reading Twilight, but most of it is from my wonderful - if slightly crazy - mind! Ok my story is set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Edward has gone hunting so the Cullens take it in turns to babysit Bella. Please take time to review my story, help is useful! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I am not Stephinie Meyre, so I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters. **

**The Babysitting Bella Day's**

**Chapter 1**

_**Bella's point of view**_

I woke with the coolness of Edward's body, isn't he supposed to be hunting?

"Morning love. Did You sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah" I said getting up, "I thought you were going hunting?" I asked in a puzzled voice.

"Yeah, well, we're leaving at eleven. So I'll take you back with me once you had breakfast. Charlie's already left for work." Charlie thinks I'm going to have a sleepover with Alice while the Cullen "boys" are away.

"Ok, well I need a human moment" I said as I grabbed my toiletries bag, and ran to the bathroom. I went to the toilet, and had a shower nearly cracking my head as I slipped on a bar of soap and brushed my hair and teeth. I wonder which Cullen was babysitting me today? Or as Emmet called it "Bellasitting". Even though Victoria was dead (and has been for several months), Edward always had to have me at his house while he was hunting and always under protection of a Cullen.

Once I dried my hair, I pulled on a pair of clean sweats and a blouse, I walked down stairs into the kitchen smelling the smell of freshly made pancakes.

"Thanks" I said as Edward put down a plate of pancakes with butter and syrup on them.

"No problem...Do you want to know who is looking after you for the weekend then? He probably just said that to wind me up. He knew that I got annoyed at the "babysitting Bella" weekends.

"Fine, who is it?" Please don't be Alice, please don't be Alice.

"Alice!" Aww great! I slight moan came from my mouth, and clearly Edward thought this was funny. I threw the fork at him, but he caught it before it hit his face. "You know, a fork can't really do any damage to me, Bella."

"Edward!" He just laughed.

"I'm sorry love. Come on lets go." He said dragging me to my feet and running upstairs and back down with my bag in his hand, before I managed to take my coat of the coat stand. "Alice will be waiting!"

"Edward!" What is up with him! We got to the house in a record ten minutes, thanks to Edward driving like twice the speed limit "Vampire's have a thing for speed", no, vampires just prefer to drive at insane speeds to see if they can kill the car. Edward was out the car and opening my door before I realised the car had stopped.

"You do know, that I like opening my door from time to time" I said as he helped me out. We walked up the stairs into the Cullen house, and was greeted by Alice.

"Bella!" Alice said as she hugged me. "I've got great news! As I'm going to be looking after you I have planed the whole weekend!" Great. Just great. That means wedding planning, shopping trips and more shopping. "Starting with a shopping trip!" Knew it! " But you can't go like that" She said as she took in my old sweats and converse and my blouse.

"Aww Alice" I said. But I was to late. Next thing I knew I was sitting on her bed, waiting for her to come out of her over - size wardrobe, with what I was going to wear. Edward entered the room.

"Bye love, we're going now" He said as he kissed my forehead. "Alice"

"Yep" She said as she came out her wardrobe carrying a pile of clothes

"Just don't make Bella do anything she doesn't want to do"

"I won't!" She replied as Edward kissed me one last time.

"Bye" I said as he left vampire speed.

"So Bella, what outfit do you wanna wear?" Alice asked. Geeze, this is going to be one long weekend.

After fifteen minutes of me trying to persuade, Alice that my sweats and blouse were really comfy, I gave in. I finally settled for some black leggings and a fancy blouse with some sort of ballet flat pumps. We went in Alice's porshe to a mall in Port Angeles. And went into every single clothes shop. I did sneak off to a bookstore on the other side of the mall while Alice was talking to a shop assistant, about how leggings are "in season", But she found me easily enough. We continued to shop, well Alice did. We looked at wedding outfits and decorations for the wedding. I have to admit that part was ok.

When we got back to the house, I made my dinner - pasta - which Alice sat in horror and watched me eat it.

"I mean how can you eat that stuff?" She asked mouth hanging open, in disgust.

"Well how can you drink blood? Alice! Alice! Earth to Alice! Alice come in!" I shouted at her.

"Oh, sorry Bella. I just had a vision!"

"What was it!" I asked fearing it was something bad.

"We're going to be watching movies! In our Pjs!" When did I agree to this?

"Well...um... I'm feeling a bit tired actually, so -"

"And your eating popcorn!" Alice cut me off.

"Popcorn? I'm in! I'll just get changed" I said as ran upstairs to get ready. So that's when I agreed to it. As I came out of Edward's room and went down the hall, Alice came out of her room carrying a huge stack of DvD's.

"Wow, Alice I don't think we will be able to watch all them" I said when I saw her.

"I know, these are the films we can choose from!" She said, placing them down on the coffee table in the family room. "So pick one you wanna watch, I've already picked mine" She said as she held up "Pitch perfect" "and then we can decide together another one"

"Ok Alice" And with that she was gone and back again in a flash with a bowl of popcorn, and some juice.

"Ok Alice I pick this" I said as I held up "Pirates of the Caribbean on Stranger Tides".

"Yey!" Alice squealed "I love that one!" Well at least I made a good choice! After looking through all the other DvD's we finally decided on a chick flick thing. Alice said it was good, so I went with it. After watching all three films Alice said

"Well that was fun!" And for the record it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. "Well ok, you better go to your bed now, I guess."

"Night Alice" I said as I got up and walked over to the stairs and up to Edward's room. And I swear I could here her say "That's three things crossed my list for the "Ultimate Girly Slumber Party"" Scheming little pixie. I thought when I got into bed. Scheming little pixie.

_**Alice POV**_

As soon as Bella got upstairs I pulled out my list and pen and said to myself out loud "That's three things crossed of my list for the "Ultimate Girly Slumber Party" Oops! I hope Bella never heard me! Next thing on the list... baking cupcakes!...Eww!

**A.N**

** AGAIN PLEASE READ! I really hope you enjoyed it! This is my first time writing a Twilight fanfiction so please review! PM me if you have any ideas for future chapters. Every Cullen will be given the chance to babysits Bella, so they all need something to do, I do have some ideas of what they'll do but I want your opinions. Thanks. Oh, if I don't get any reviews I wont post future chapters - so review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I will not be posting any future chapters for this story. But I have a few chapters to be put up for my new story that I will finish. Thank you to the one person who reviewed this story, and thanks to the 92 people who read it! Please read my other story when it gets put up. Thanks again! **


End file.
